Teen Wolf: A Smile is Just a Frown
by KiddSuperior
Summary: Chapter 2 Summery: While Derek and Faith catch up, the boys meet up with Chester at school to ask him a few questions. After a fight breaks out at school, Faith decides to let the pack in on the hunt. Strange things are happening in Beacon Hills, new people some with strange and different abilities and some very, very dangerous people with plans to take what they want.
1. Catching Up With Lydia

**Title: A Smile is just a Frown…  
Author: **KiddSuperior**  
Summary:** Stiles and Lydia talk while stiles thinks about everything that's happened.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the wonderful things the show is doing.**  
Spoilers**: A recap of the last season, with twist to better fit my story.  
**Pairing: **Implied Jackson/Lydia Scott/Allison**  
Warnings: ** none really**  
Author's Note: **No real notes as of now but with this posted know that I am working on the next two chapters.

* * *

**Prologue**

Stiles sat at his computer looking through some footage he got from the school cameras from the other night still not sure what it was that attacked him and Lydia. Whatever it was, it was fast maybe even faster then a werewolf. Stiles really hoped there wasn't another kanima, or something worse, that would be bad. He was deep in thought as he shuffled thru the footage that he didn't even notice Lydia come in.

"Hey Stiles." In that short phrase Stiles could tell two things, she was here cause she was still shaken from last night and to talk about how Jackson stood her up again to "hang out" with the pack. "So, I thought you should know I talked to Allison today."

"Oh yeah," he said with feigned interest, because there was three things he was feed up with. The way Allison disappeared when they needed her most, the fact that just when he started to get close to Lydia she "gets back with Jackson" and that Jackson took over all of Scott and Derek's time. "Did she say when she was getting back?"

"No but she looked thru some of her books she said that if you can find anything concrete she can email you the stuff you need, maybe get the guys on it if it's that important. Other then that she didn't really want to be bothered. God she's is so selfish, leaving me here all summer well she went off to train, and Jackson is doing god knows what with those wolves you call friends-"

"Lydia they're your friends too. God they saved your life and mine and the whole towns. You could be a little more grateful, is all I mean." Stiles was really getting tired of holding Lydia's hand thru all of this. He thought he'd enjoy all this alone time with her, but she's always talking about how Allison left her to train and how Jacksons off training to control the wolf with Scott. Doesn't she get that he misses his friends too."

"You're right, I'm sorry Stiles. It's just getting to be too much to bear, after everything the only person I can really talk to about this stuff is you. Anytime I bring it up with Jackson he just tells me I don't understand. And Allison won't spend more the ten minutes on the phone unless it's dire." Stiles could tell where this was going so he beat her to the punch.

"Why don't we go to then den and see if the guys are up for some company?" Stiles said already shutting off his computer, no use trying to work now. He'll have to call Allison later and see what she really knows. They decided to walk because it was still late in the morning and walking just seemed nice. Sometimes it's hard to remember that Beacon Hills can actually be a dangerous and scary place.

Stiles wasn't really sure what taking Lydia would really mean, he knew with Allison and Erica both gone the den was a testosterone laden melting pot of rage and teen hormones, then again Lydia was "marked" by Jackson, Scott was still madly in love with Allison and Derek was super controlled as of late. Only real wild card was as usual, Isaac. Suddenly the idea of taking Lydia there seemed like a really bad idea, at lest with out calling first.

Then again Scott never answered his phone when he was training, and Derek never answered when Stiles called. "Lydia you should call Jackson and make sure he isn't out running or something."

"Couldn't we just wait for them?" Lydia narrows her eyes at Stiles, and then all at once Stiles can see the calm realization come over her like it had come to him not a moment ago. "Stupid wolf girl running off with the tall one." Lydia muttered as she pulled out her phone. Stiles wonders for a moment if she means Boyd, Stiles hadn't even thought that they might have run off together. "Hey sweetie, Stiles and I were wondering if you boys have eaten yet? No, well then how about we bring you boys something to eat. Ok but that's a lot of Carbs sweetie, I thought you wanted to make weight-" long pause, Jackson must be explaining to her his new found hunger. "Oh well then, 25 it is, see you soon."

"25 isn't very many."

"Aren't very many, and each." That sounds right, Stiles thought to himself "Don't worry Derek already paid for them we just have to pick them up." She's going to want to take her car. "I'll drive." So she can change too. "That way I can change." By the time we get there it's going to be past lunch, Derek is going to be pissed.

* * *

**A/N**: This is just a very short set up for the story that I'm working on. Tell me what you think.


	2. Strange Encounter

**Title: A Smile is just a Frown…  
Author: **KiddSuperior **  
Summary:** Scott is running through the woods one morning when he runs into Chester the mysterious new student. Why is he in the middle of the woods, and why can't Scott get him out of his head.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Wolf or anything that is used in this story. It is purely for fun. **  
Spoilers**: No real spoilers unless you didn't watch season 2 then in that cause… Jackson becomes a werewolf Allison leaves and Derek bites her mom after trying to kill Scott. Ha  
**Pairing: **Jackson/Lydia Allison/Scott **  
Warnings: **this may seem a little OOC idk, its been a while since I'veseen the show.**  
Author's Note: **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's a crisp summer morning, the sun is still in the horizon and Scott can feel the cool air starting to heat up as his fur whistles in his ears. The 'Wolf' in Scott loves running thru the woods like this with no real care, he can feel all the stress of the day before melt away as he runs deeper and deeper into the forest. The landscape of the town stretches out before him as he comes to the cliffs edge where he and Allison use to meet. Scott was excited that she was coming back today, he couldn't wait to see her, and he just hoped she felt the same.

He turned around and began to run again, he was moving so fast that he didn't notice, by sight or smell, the person he just ran into, hard. The poor boy toppled over and was unconscious by the time he hit the ground. Scott started to panic and he did the only thing he could think of, he picked up the smaller boy and started to run again.

He knocked on the door and was very happy to see Stiles and not the Sheriff, "I kinda have a problem." Scott said to his best friend.

"Oh my god Scott, what did you do? Is he alive?" Stiles looked over the boy in Scott's arms as he ushered him in before any of his neighbors could see. "Take him to the couch, what happened, I thought you were going for a jog, how did you end up with him?"

Scott looked over the boy, he was short like Allison, his auburn hair was cut in a weird style, parts of it stuck out giving him cat like ears at the top, it was almost adorable, Scott could tell that he was dreaming he eyes were moving really fast under their lids. He was wearing jeans but no shoes and his socked feet were dirty from running thru the woods, Scott could tell now that he's drenched in sweat and it looks like he got dressed in a hurry. It become very clear to him that this boy was being chased the question is by whom.

Stiles went to get a blanket to cover the boy, who was shivering now that he wasn't in Scott's warm arm. Scott was starting to get worried, this kid went to school with them; he was an orphan, his parents died when they were all in elementary school, Scott couldn't remember his name. "Stiles do you know who this is?" Scott decided it was best to just ask.

"Yeah, dude you don't remember him? His name is Chester his parents died, first his mom, she was killed by a drunk driver, then his dad killed himself." Stiles hated the stories people told at school, most of them didn't even really know Chester, but they knew what happened to his parents. Stiles always liked Chester, he would talk to him at school whenever he got the chance, but since the whole 'best friends a werewolf' thing happened he hasn't had time for him, or any of his none Scott friends.

"Oh, all I knew is that his parents died." Scott started to feel a bit lousy about not knowing the truth, especially since his best friend did. "Are you guys, like friend or something?"

"Or something? Yeah Scott, I have lots of friends outside of you and you pack of mutts." Stiles said in his usual spastic manner.

"Really name one."

"Chester." Stiles said flatly, pointing to the unconscious boy on his couch.

"Ok, well, whatever, I think he was running from something." Scott just sat and watched Chester. Stiles made him some breakfast and coffee. Almost an hour had passed. "I'm starting to get worried, why hasn't woken up yet?"

"Well you said he was running from something, maybe he hasn't gotten any real sleep." Stiles said not really worried "Do you wanna call Derek? Maybe what's chasing him was the same thing me and Lydia saw?"

"Yeah that's a good idea, I'll go-"

"NO! I mean… I'll do it, I'll call Derek, and you just stay here watching Chester." Stiles went off to the other room. Scott couldn't hear him talking. "Ok he'll be here in a minute."

"Did you text him?" Scott asked with his confused puppy face.

"Uh, yeah it just seemed easier." Stiles went into the kitchen and started to rummage around making more coffee and some breakfast for himself and Derek, and incase Chester woke up and was hungry.

It didn't take long for Derek to get to the house Scott wondered if maybe he was in the area.

"Move." Was all Derek said when Stiles opened the door.

"Good morning Derek, how are you, 'Good morning Stiles, I've been better.' gees Derek, how hard is that?" Stiles said when Derek pushed past him and into the living room.

"Shut up Stiles." Derek looked the kid over, he pulled the blanket back, he lifted up his shirt and checked the back of his head, "He has no bruises, but he's been running for hours before you hit him. There's also an old scare across his chest."

"That's from the accident, he fell off a stage a few years back during a school play, and actually I think he was pushed." Stiles said. There was enough venom in his voice that told Scott he had proof of this.

"Who did it?" Scott asked the hint of a growl in his voice.

"Who do you think, Jackson, He wanted the lead and Chester had it, Jackson was his understudy." Scott's eye began to turn yellow and Stiles immediately regretted telling him. Derek also shot him a dirty look. Scott and Jackson still had a lot of bad blood even though they had been training together all summer, Derek had to go Alpha on them a few times to keep them from killing each other.

"I'm going to kill him." Scott growled in a low rumble that Stiles was starting to fear, it always lead to Scott letting the 'Wolf' take over. Scott stood up really slowly with the intention to walk out the door and kill Jackson.

"Scott!" Growled Derek even more ominous then Scott had, eyes glowing red. Stiles was officially worried that his house would get caught in blood feud and be ground zero, with he and Chester casualties. But to Stiles' surprise Scott backed down. "I'll deal with Jackson, right now I'm more worried about what's chasing him.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked Scott was still clearly fuming, Stiles could actually see the smoke coming out of his ears. He was impressed with Derek's ability to control his friend.

"I recognize a scent on your friend and I think that we may have a bigger problem." Derek's tone sobered Scott up.

"What do you mean?" Scott was now back to normal having pushed the wolf back below the surface. "Do you know what's chasing him?"

"If you think the Argents are bad, that Hunters suck, well trust me, their nothing compared to Slayers."

* * *

**A/N**: YUUP I just throw you a Slayer. Question is which one post a review to tell me who you think out guest Slayer is ^_^


	3. A Slyer by Any Other Name

**Title: A Smile Is Just A Frown  
Author: **KiddSuperior**  
Summary:** "Faith. Her name alone invokes awe. "Faith." A set of principles or beliefs upon which you're willing to devote your life. The Dark Slayer. A lethal combination of beauty, power, and death." – Andrew Wells (Buffyverse)

While Derek and the Slayer work out their issue, the boys meet up with Chester at school to ask him a few questions.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is all written for fun.**  
Spoilers**: none really unless you didn't watch season two or read season 8 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Pairing: **Scott/Allison Jackson/Lydia Derek/Faith**  
Warnings: **Au (obviously) and OOC**  
Author's Note: **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After Derek left Scott started to worry again, Stiles was a little unsure where this sudden influx of emotions was coming from, but he chalked it up to Allison coming back. Stiles was more worried about what Derek had said "Slayers" Stiles had been online for hours looking stuff up on Slayers. He got enough information to be scared of them but anytime he would come across something more substantial he would get redirected. Most of the stuff he would get was on, what Stiles can only assume, was the main Slayer.

"Scott, Derek's right about this one, if there is a Slayer after Chester he may be in big trouble, and anyone in her way. Not to mention she's probably not alone." Stiles said as he continued to browse his laptop. "If she's not alone, or it's this Buffy Slayer, anyone or anything she thinks is unsafe for humans, dies."

"What exactly is a Slayer?" Stiles could tell that Scott wasn't convinced of how much danger they were really in.

"Ok, well, it says that there's one girl chosen to fight the "Demons" of the world, not sure if that's some sort of euphemism-"

"Euphemism: the substitution of an agreeable or inoffensive expression for one that may offend or suggest something unpleasant." Stiles just stared at Scott for a second.

"Word of the day?" Scott nodded, Stiles went back to what he was saying. "Anyways, the Slayer fights and when she's killed another slayer is activated, but it say's here that they somehow activated all the Slayers at once, now they all fight to stop evil. I'm not sure what they mean, but I'm guessing that werewolves and Kanimas are high on that list." Stiles begin reading again but out loud so Scott could hear too.

"Slayers were young female humans bestowed with mystical powers that originate from the heart of a demon, which gave her superhuman senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility, and healing in the fight against forces of evil. While known primarily as the "Vampire Slayer," the Slayer also acted as a hunter of evil mystical forces in general (demons, bad witches, werewolves, etc.). She also receives occasional prophetic dreams during her sleep." Stiles felt a little sick by how small their world just became, but Scott looked amused.

"This has got to be some sort of joke right, right?" Stiles showed Scott the site he was on, on the top corner of the screen it said "Interpol Internal Database: Supernatural Division" Scott paled. "How did you hack into Interpol? Why would you hack into Interpol?" Scott emphasized the second question.

"First of all, I've spent a LOT of time with Danny this summer. Second, I told you that a lot of the stuff I would find would redirect me… This is the only place that has a secure server, well, not that secure." Stiles scoffed clearly proud of himself. "And from what I can tell the government is scared of these Slayers also, they have a lot of power and the government doesn't seem to think they deserve it."

"So there might be more things out there, I mean more then just us… I mean, what I am." Stiles nodded, just then Chester started to wake up, and Scott rushed to his side.

"Scott, give him some air…" Stiles could tell Scott was worried but he was focused on the wrong thing. "We still don't know what was chasing him or why, we need to be careful." Stiles went in to the kitchen, he came out with a glass of water for Chester, "Hey buddy, Scott here found you in the woods this morning, are you alright?"

"I don't know, I don't remember anything." Chester sat up drinking some of the water, "I have to get home, my grandmother is going be worried." He stood up and almost fell backwards but Scott caught him and braced him on his feet. "Thank you," Chester said looking Scott in the eyes. "Guess I'm a little wobbly." Scott and Chester shared a small laugh.

Stiles wasn't sure what he was watching but he knew what was coming next.

"We should take him home Stiles." Scott said without taking his eyes off of Chester the two seemed to be in their own world, Stiles has seen that look on Scotts face before, but this was altogether new. They had an "awkward" moment when they realized that Scott was still holding Chester. He let him go and they sat on the couch for a moment while Stiles pretended to still be looking stuff up on his laptop. He watched the interaction with the two, the silent dance they did of looking and looking away.

"Alright Chester, lets get you home." They both jumped, it seems they had forgotten he was in the room.

After a little while they where passing by the school, Chester's grandmother lived on the other side of town, which was far from where Scott takes his morning run. Stiles began to wonder how long Chester was running for, and what was chasing him.

Chester got out of the Jeep and began to walked up to the door, with a shy smile he looked back and gave a small wave good bye, Stiles waved too, but he knew it was meant for Scott. "Great someone else wants all your attention." He wasn't sure Scott even heard him but once Chester was inside Scott started to shake his head a bit. "You ok there, buddy?" Scott just stared out in front of him as if he was coming out of a trance, when suddenly Scott had an epiphany.

"Dude, I think I was hypnotized." Stiles suddenly started to wonder if the Slayer's right to hunt Chester, or if he knew himself what he was capable of.

* * *

The next day was long for Scott, he spent most of his time avoiding Allison, and looking for Chester, who wasn't in class. He wanted to know what Chester did to him and why he can't get him out of his head.

He was pulled out of his thought as his best friend came running up to him in the halls, "So did you find him?"

"No, he still isn't here." Scott was looking around Stiles further down the hall he sniffed the air. "Crap, sorry, I gotta go." And with that Scott took off down the hall towards the cafeteria, just as Allison walked up next to Stiles.

"Is he running from me?" Allison asked with vague interest.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Not quite sure, so anything new?" Stiles ask.

Allison looked around and ushered Stiles to an empty Staff room. She pulled out her tablet and started to fiddle with it.

"So while I was still in France I meet some cousins really great hunters, turns out they're Slayers, worked with the main Slayer a few times. Anyways if there is a Slayer her she's rouge, no Slayers in hunter territory to many conflicting interests. There is only a few rouge Slayers and most of them are classified as _'K.O.S'._"

"Kill on Sight, well that's not ominous at all." Stiles stated

"You're missing the point, even if we pooled all are resources we wouldn't be able to stop her we might not even slow her down." Allison said as she showed him photos and video feeds of some of the rouge Slayers.

"These girls, they don't even care, it's like they get off on killing."

"Yeah, which worries me, more then that, it could be something else. My cousins say there's this group of, well, Watchers. They're suppose to help train the Slayer, keep her in check." Allison said leaning up against the table.

"Yeah I read about them too."

"Well it's also possible that a rouge Watcher is training a Slayer in secret and she could be here for her first hunt, and if she is, it maybe smart to just stay out of her way."

* * *

Derek ran through the woods trying to sniff out any leads when he finally came across a very familiar sent. He tried to flank his pray lure her into thinking he was unaware that she was already behind him. He ran forward before coming back around and sneaking up behind her wrapping a clawed hand around her throat.

"Come on now Hon, that's no way to treat an old lover." She broke his grip, did a quick spin and kick him away from her. "Come on wolf boy, show me what you've learned."

"Alright Slayer, but I wont hold back." Derek said with a full alpha roar.

"This should be fun."

* * *

Scott walked in to the cafeteria having followed Chester's sent here. He looked around when he finally saw Chester sitting with Jackson and Isaac. "Great, just what I need." Scott thought to himself. He walked over to them catching their conversation before he was close enough to be noticed by his pack mates.

"Look Chester I know that you think I had something to do with the accident you had in Drama, but you gotta believe me, I really didn't do anything." Jackson was pleading but Scott didn't know why.

"It's ok Jackson, really I believe-" Chester didn't get to finish before Isaac cut in.

"Who cares about that, come with me, you already missed the first two classes let go see a movie or something." Isaac was begging. Scott was now positive that Chester was hypnotizing people.

"Chester we need to talk." He said as he approached the table.

"Get inline McCall, I was here first." Jackson said a hint of growl in his tone.

"No offence Scott, but so was I." Isaac said a little more timidly.

"I got you both beat, I was with him yesterday, now back off." Scott yelled fighting off the growl he was sure was just below the surface. Isaac and Jackson shrank a little in their sits but didn't move.

"Is there a problem Scott?" Chesters voice was soft and had a hint of melody to it. He could feel himself getting lightheaded again, he tried to focus, and he dug his claws into his leg to snap himself out of it. "Scott are you ok?" Chester asked when he saw the grimace of pain on his face.

"Yeah, we need to talk. Do you know who or what was chasing you the other night or why?" Scott could feel the healing proses working and fighting the hypnotic trance. He motioned for Isaac to do the same, and without a second thought Isaac dug his own claws into his leg. Scott could see Isaac process the situation as he healed and came out of the trance as well.

"What the hell?" Jackson squawked as Isaac did the same for him knowing he wouldn't have done as Scott asked. As Jackson started to come out of the trance he looked over to Chester. "What the hell did you do to me?" Jackson yelled.

"Jackson!" Scott growled out in a low rumble, making the blond wolf settle down. "If you can't keep it in go for a walk." Jackson just looked at Chester, watched his every move.

Isaac started to notice that the whole cafeteria was watching the small group, but he ignored it because Scott wasn't worried.

"Chester, I need you to think back, do you remember what was chasing you?" Scott noticed a smell of fear wash over him as Chesters face began to change as well.

"I, I don't really remember what it was, I mean she. She was a woman at first, I just started running but she was so fast. No human can move that fast but she did. I, I have to go." Chester began to get up when Jackson grabbed him by the arm. "Ouch, Jackson!"

"You didn't answer my question you little freak!" Jackson was drawing more attention to them and Isaac wasn't sure this was the right way to handle this.

"Jackson!" Myles one of the lacrosse players stood up from where he was sitting, "What are you doing?" two of the other guys got up to including Danny

"Stay out of this Carter, you too Danny!" Jackson said.

"Jackson calm down and let him go." Scott tried to say in a dominant manner with out showing the others his own anger.

"Or what McCall?" Jackson spat back at him.

"Oh I've been looking for a reason all day." Scott punched Jackson so hard he went flying back into the other table.

Before anyone could react Jackson was already on top of Scott the fight was spilling into the other lacrosse player splitting them into two groups, Jackson's side and Scott's side.

During all the commotion Chester slipped out the side door leaving the jocks to work out their own differences.

* * *

"Looks like you've gotten a lot better since we last did this."

"So have you Faith, but I have to ask." Derek said putting on his pants, and watching as Faith puts her own cloths back on. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious." Derek just looked at her, with a blank face. "I'm hunting."

"Please tell me it's not that 15 year old boy I saw."

"Boy no it's, well I'm not sure what it is. I think it's a witch or maybe a Spider demon, but really I don't know, but either way I have to kill it before it kills someone else."

"Someone else? I didn't hear about anyone being killed, and this is a small town I would have heard about it." He stood up and watched as Faith gathered her belongings.

"Well she wasn't from her, she was a Slayer, well a bad one, I came her to stop her before she did anything stupid but I was to late the dumb girl got caught in a pretty nasty trap and well I started hunting."

"Interesting, and you're sure it's not a boy?" Derek asked starting to see the bigger picture.

"Never said that, it could be a boy I guess but this thing wants power it sucks power out like a vampire, but it makes webs which is why I think it's a Spider demon." Faith started walking back towards the town.

"No, this way." Derek said leading her in a different direction.

"Why, what's over there?" Faith asks a little concerned.

"Where I'm staying at."

"Damn boy, you mean we can do it on a bed too?" Faith said with a smile on her face.

"Never said that." Was all Derek left her with as he walked off ahead.

* * *

Scott dragged Jackson and Isaac down the steps to the den followed by Stiles, Lydia and Allison, reluctantly. Jackson and Isaac stopped scrumming when they saw that Derek wasn't alone. Both boys snapped out of Scott's grip in order to save what dignity they had left.

"Now I get it, you got your self a little pack, how sweet." Faith said as she appraised them, she looked over Allison first, "Hunter, maybe we should go around, show me how you keep these boys in line." Allison just smiled. She moved on to Lydia, "Interesting."

"What, what's interesting?"

"Just don't seem like the type of girl to get mixed up in all this." Lydia just looked away not liking the attention. She moved unto Stiles, "Whoa, very interesting."

"What?"

"Just I would have thought you were a virgin, guess I was wrong." All eyes were on Stiles.

"How would you even know that, are you one of them?" he started to blush as he noticed they were still staring "I don't want to talk about!" he yelled.

"And the Pack," she said as she walk in front of Isaac, "potential, but lacks discipline" she walked over to Jackson "Discipline, oh, but you gotta work on that ego." Jackson deflated a little. "And you must be the Prodigy, strength, discipline, and raw power. Being a wolf comes natural to you now, one might think you were born a wolf.

"Anyways, you guys came here in a huff, what's going on." Faith said leaving them slightly flabbergasted.

"Uh, yeah we think the Slayer may actually be after Chester, and we may know why now."

"No-"Derek started before Faith throw her hand up.

"Why?"

"Well when, Scott and I took him home yesterday he put Scott in this weird trance." Stiles started.

"And when we were in P.E. he got Coach Flintlock to give us a free period." Jackson, Scott and Isaac looked over at Allison, "Weird, I know."

"And then there's the cafeteria, he was in front of us when we we're getting are food, and I remember thinking I should apologize and tell him I really didn't push him off the stage just wanted people to think I did so they wouldn't take leads from me anymore." Jackson said, still feeling a little guilty.

"And I wanted to take him out." Everyone looked over to Isaac, "Yeah like, on a date. It's not that weird. Oh also Jackson started getting all angry and then a fight, big one, broke out and he just sort of, disappeared."

"Pheromone control, large dose using it to escape, only one thing I know that can do that." Derek said, "and if he is that, well then he doesn't know he's doing it. We have to try and stop him from bringing anymore attention to himself."

"Well that's kinda the thing, if we weren't looking for signs, we wouldn't have noticed." Allison added.

"And if the Slayer is after him she might kill him without knowing he's not doing it on purpose." Isaac said.

"Or she could just go after us for getting in the way. I mean we are a pack of werewolves and she is a Slayer." Jackson said.

"Don't worry about that, The Kitsune is safe from me and so are you guys." Jackson and Isaac looked shocked, while the others didn't seem that surprised.

Isaac leaned over to Stiles, "You knew?"

"It's pretty obvious once you think about it." Stiles stated flatly

"She's here, knows who we are, "friends" with Derek." Scott added, noticing Stiles flinch at the word friends.

"Plus she looks like she's a fighter, like the kind that trains. You guys train mostly in wolf mode." Lydia said in her sing songy voice. "She looks like she's been in a few battles all on her own, makes it obvious what she is."

"You guys are smarter then Derek gives you credit for, well you four are, you two are exactly what Derek said you'd be like." Faith said pointing to Jackson and Isaac. "Right, so here's the plain, you three go looking for The Kitsune," Faith started by pointing to Jackson, Isaac, and Allison. "You two go look up everything you can on Kitsune so you guys know what you're up against and what not to do." She said pointing to Lydia and Stiles.

"Kitsune means fox in Japanese, more specifically it refers to the Fox Spirit, the Trickster." Lydia said matter of fact.

"Ok, so then it wont be so hard for you to find out how his powers work." Lydia just nodded "And you brown eyes, you're with me and big bad, so we have to do this quick once it's dark he's going to be a target again, we have to make sure that doesn't happen." She started putting together some weapons and handed Allison a large crossbow, "Know how to use one of these?"

Allison just smiled "I've got a compact one in my car."

"Good, take it, if you guys can't find this kid before it gets dark you're gonna need it, if you run into any trouble you let us know." Faith gathered a few more things and started to head out. "All right Pack, lets move."

* * *

Lydia and Stiles had been researching for hours before she came across anything useful in Allison's books.

"Oh no." She gasped

"What, what is it, what did you find?" Stiles said spastically, worried about his friends that were still out there looking.

"It says here that if the blood of a Kitsune is spilled on the night of a new moon any supernatural being will be powered and become feral." Lydia looked up at Stiles, "That's not good is it, you need to tell the other."

"No I'm going after Chester you tell the others." Stiles gathered somethings he would need.

"Stiles, this isn't something you should do alone." Lydia said trying to sound stern.

"I know, but if any of the others or even you find him and his already hurt, look I'm the only one who can do this."

"Me, why me, I'm not anything special." Lydia tried to protest.

"The Bite should have killed you Lydia, it didn't turn you, it should have killed you but it didn't, you are something _special_. And whatever that is may be a good thing but-"

"It could also be dangerous." Lydia said looking away from him. "Stiles, just be careful ok." She watched as her friend left off to face unknown danger, which she is now realizing she may also be.

She called Allison and let her know, she would let her tell the others, as far as Lydia was concerned she has done her part and she was going to go take a much needed nap.

* * *

Stiles had been running for an hour already, Allison had said that Chester was home but by the time he got there Chester's grandmother had said he went for a run through the woods. Stiles decided to retrace Chesters run from a few nights before, it was already dark when he noticed something strange, it was Chester's jacket it had a huge gash in the side.

"Chester!" Nothing, "Chester!" still screaming at the darkness "come on dude, where are you?" Stiles said more to himself.

"I'm right here." Stiles could barley hear Chesters voice as he whispered it from a very good hiding place. "Up here." Chester said a little louder.

Stiles looked up, there about 8 feet off the ground was Chester hanging from a tree branch, and he was clearly stuck.

"What happened, how did you get up there?" Stiles said a little bemused as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well there was this thing chasing me, and I just sort of jumped up here, I don't think it knew I was up here cause it ran off in the direction I had been running, but it could be back any moment. Um do you think you could help me down?"

"Oh, uh, yeah just let go I'll catch you, I promise." Stiles held open his arm. Chester looked hesitant at first but he reluctantly let go of the branch and landed rather softly in Stiles arms. "See that wasn't so bad was it, you're pretty dainty, and uh I mean you're not very heavy." Stiles tried to recover as he let the smaller boy down from his arms.

"Thanks, I guess, Dylan keeps trying to get me to join the Cheer Squad." Chester said as he walked over to where his jacket was on the floor of the woods. "I don't think we should just be standing here, maybe we should find a safe place to hid till we know for sure it's safe."

"That's a great idea actually, lets go this way." Stiles pointed to the opposite direction from where Chester said he had been running Chester just nodded.

As they walked through the woods Stiles noticed that Chester stayed very close to him every once in a while grabbing his arm if he heard a noise. Eventually they came across a cave, "Wait in there while I call some one."

Chester looked in the cave and grabbed Stiles arm again, "Please don't take to long." Stiles just nodded as he pulled out his phone. He watched as Chester slowly walked into the cave as he dialed Scott's number.

"Scott, I've got him, we're on the west side of the forest, and Scott something _Is _chasing him, and whatever it is I think it's big." He listened as Scott told him that they were on their way. "Ok we're hiding in a cave." Just as he was about to tell Scott to hurry he heard Chester scream. Stiles dropped his phone and ran back into the cave. "Chester! Chester, where are you?"

"So human, you've also come to give me sustenance. How sweet of you to join me for dinner." Stiles watched as a woman reviled herself from the shadows, he now realized his mistake, she lead them here with carefully placed traps. She was after Chester's power boost and he was going to be her dessert. He looked up to see an unconscious Chester wrapped in webbing.

"What are you?"

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry about taking forever to post this, but there have been some school and work issues… I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime next week…


End file.
